Toboe Finds Love
by Kodex
Summary: What happens when Toboe falls in love. Adult contact. Please R&R.
1. Chapter One

Chapter One

Dew fills the air and sticks to the grass. The sun seems to be coming out, shining its' light, giving light to everything. There was a young girl, no older than 16, sitting on a bench near a hill. She is looking into the distance with a concerned look on her face. Blond hair was flowing down from her head as it reached her shoulders. As the wind was blowing, it seemed like it was playing with it. She closed her eyes, feeling the wind caressing her face. As the wind died down, she opened her eyes. The color of them was a glowing royal purple. She positioned herself so that she was lying down; as she did this, she saw a man standing above her. She shot up in shock.

"Oh my God!" she screamed as she hit the mans arm.

"You need to lighten up.," said the man. His voice sounded that of a woman's' as he spoke.

"Why is it that you follow me everywhere Toboe?" the girl asked with a seductive look on her face.

"I don't know. I guess I feel that I have to protect you, Rikku." replied Toboe.

They stared at each other for a moment. Toboe couldn't help but stare into her beautiful, seductive eyes. She seemed to put him in a trance and she liked that. As they were staring at each other they both moved closer to each other. Toboe, along with Rikku, was surprised as his action. He leaned close to her and pressed his lips against hers. She wanted to pull away but she couldn't. For some reason she felt that she needed to explore his mouth. She was scooting back, pulling Toboe forward with her. He landed on top of her, not wanting to break their kiss. Her taste was sweet to him, almost like chocolate. Rikku moved her hands under his shirt and began caressing his body. This sent quivers down Toboe's spine. He broke the kiss and ripped his shirt off, exposing his girlish figure. This didn't seem to bother her; instead it only made her want him more. She grabbed his shoulders and pulled him down to her level. She moved her lips up to his, gaining entry. A moment later, Toboe sat up and attempted to take Rikku's shirt off. As he was doing this, he lost his balance, and pulled Rikku and himself onto the damp grass. At this time Rikku was on top of him. She flung her shirt and bra off and began kissing at Toboe's body. She could sense that he was enjoying this. Something hard was pressing up against her. It took her awhile, but then she realized that he was having an erection. The only thing that was stopping him from entering her was their clothes. She, on instinct, slid her hand down and unbuttoned his pants. Toboe quickly slid out of them. Rikku did the same as well. Toboe then shifted his weight, so he was on top of her. He slowly entered her as she was gasping for air. She moaned through every second, as he entered and exited her. The pleasure was immense, almost too immense. Her hands grasped the grass next to her. Not a moment later, Toboe stopped and toppled on the ground next to her. They both laid there for a moment, out of breath.

"Toboe?" Rikku said

"What?" asked Toboe

"Can we keep this to ourselves. I don't want the other's to know, not now at least."

"Yeah, no problem. Well……we better get dressed and get back to the others before they come looking for us."

TBC…

The only way the second chapter will be written is if I get some reviews. Hoped you all liked it and plz RR


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Plz refer to chapter one

Here is what you've all been waiting for. FYI---I have had this story done before and really didn't like how it turned out. My style of writing has changed a bit so I thought that I might change the story too. I hope this turns out better then the last one….Enjoy!

Chapter Two

Toboe and Rikku got dressed and began walking back towards camp. They walked a few feet apart, not wanting to draw too much attention to themselves from the others. As they approached camp, the others were just beginning to awaken. Rikku slowly walked over to where Cheza was and quietly sat down next to her. Cheza wasn't completely awake yet and was pulling herself up in a sitting position. Cheza placed her hand up to her right eye and began to gently rub it, trying to wake herself up completely. "Morning" replied Rikku.

Cheza smiled back at her. "Morning" she said groggily. "This one would like to know how long you have been sitting there." She said in her normal third person tone.

"Not very long, a minute or two." Rikku picked herself up off of the ground and lightly dusted off the dirt on her pants. "You know what we're going to do today?"

"This one has no idea. This one suggests you go and talk to Kiba." Cheza slowly picked herself up and casually walked over to the spring near by. She slowly pulled of her clothing and dove into the spring, cleaning herself off before they continued their journey. Cheza surfaced, beads of water trickling down her hair and face. She ran her fingers through her wet hair, wringing out the water.

In the mean time, Rikku walked over towards Kiba as he is still trying to wake Hige up. "Come on you fat fluff ball….get up!" demanded Kiba.

"Ummm….Kiba, is this a bad time for me to talk to you?" Rikku quickly ran her fingers through her hair as Kiba turned away from the still sleeping Hige.

"No…not at all" he said, still quiet pissed off at Hige. "He isn't going to wake up for me anytime soon" Kiba walked away from the pile of fluff and over to Rikku, who was walking over to an enormous boulder. "What's up?"

"I was just wondering…that is….ummm…see…do you have any idea where we're going next?" This was somewhat hard for her to ask him, since she really doesn't know much about the wolves. Kiba kinda struck her as being able to "see behind" people so to say. Like he knows what's going on even if there is no verbal information presented to him.

"Well" he paused for a moment, thinking over her question thoroughly, not knowing the answer himself, he continued "where ever the day leads us. That is how I hope we will find paradise.

Rikku pondered of his answer. She stood up, not saying a word and walked over towards Toboe, a confused look over her face. 'where ever the day leads us? What is that suppose to mean?' she questioned herself.

TBC…..Well there you are people, chapter 2 is completed….hope you enjoyed it and chapter 3 will be up ASAP…..Please R&R


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Refer to chapter 1

Well…it's what you've all been waiting for, male and female readers….lol. Had to do that, anyways, here is chapter 3….hope you all like it, and here I go!

Chapter 3

The day dragged on as Rikku continued to ponder Kiba's comment. Well the day seemed to lead them into the heart of a town. None of them were quite sure where this town was or what it was called for that matter. All they knew is that they had somewhere to sleep for the night, unlike the last. Rikku decided to explore the town, hoping that Toboe would do the same.

A few hours pass as Rikku walked alone in the newly discovered town. "This place is huge." She said to herself as she passed buildings that looked like they were 1,000 feet tall. Rikku walked back to where the others were stationed for the night. She entered a building that had old bricks on the outside. As she entered the door creaked it a bit. She cautiously walked along the corridors to where she thought the other might be. The only sound that was heard was her feet tapping against the cement floor. She approached an old wooden door and slowly placed her hand on the door knob. She turned the handle and entered a deeply darkened room. The only sound that she could hear coming from inside the room was the heavy breathing from her fellow comrades. She slowly approached the sleeping wolves and gently and quietly laid herself down next to Toboe, not realizing that someone was watching her.

The next morning Kiba, as usual was the first one to wake up. He gently rubbed the remaining sleep out of his eyes. He spotted Rikku and Toboe lying next to each other and a weird thought came to his mind…

TBC…..I know….I know…..your thinking….why so short?

Well to tell you the truth, I'm have a bit of writers block…any-hoo….umm….hope you enjoyed it and reviews would be lovely….until next time!


	4. Chapter 4

ok so here is chapter 4

Chapter 4  
The Secret's Out

They started, again on their journey to paradise. Blue had pulled Cheza back with her and sent Hige up with Kiba.

"This one would like to know why this one is here with you?" asked Cheza.

"I have to tell you something, but you have to promise me that you won't say anything to anyone, especially Kiba."

"This one promises."

"Last night, Rikku drug Toboe over to a lake. T followed them; and to my surprise, Rikku turned into a lynx. Then they huddled together. Do you know what that means?"

"This one does not know what you mean."

"They are a couple." Cheza had a confused look on her face. "MATES!" Blue blurted out.

At that time, Rikku overheard their conversation. Tears came rolling out of her eyes. "You promised you wouldn't tell anyone!" she yelled at Toboe. Then she ran off.

"Rikku! I didn't!" Toboe looks over at Blue and Cheza. "Look what you did! How did you find out anyway?"

Well………..It's a long story."

"Well, start talking."

TBC…………..

Hope you all liked it. R&R. chapter 5 coming soon.


	5. Chapter 5

ok. so here's chapter 5. this one is a short on too.

Chapter 5  
Making Up

"Well……..when she drug you out, I followed you guys. Toboe, I swear I didn't know it was a secret. I'm so sorry." explained Blue

"I hope your happy." said Toboe as he ran after Rikku. He found her at the lake where she had taken him last night. "Rikku, you have to believe me. I didn't say a word."

"ME AND YOU WERE THE ONLY ONES THERE! If you didn't say anything then who did?"

"Did you ever think that someone could have followed up?" he asked trying to look into her eyes.

"I guess not. But who?"

"Blue. She didn't know. Now we have to tell everyone so they know exactly what's going on between us."

"Fine." she said disappointed

Toboe helped her up and they walked back to the others. They sat down and explained everything. Even about the possibility of there being pups.

"Whoa………..pups! Little Toboe's and little Rikku's!" said a shocked Hige.

"Yes, I know. You all thought that I still didn't know what a season was." said a proud Toboe

"So you guys are ok that I'm not a wolf like you?"

"Nope. If Toboe loves you that much and he doesn't care that you are a lynx, then neither do we." said Kiba. "Well, we better get going."

They continued on their journey to paradise. Their conflict now resolved, Rikku felt better. But little did she know she was pregnant.

hope you all like it. please R&R

ps. ch. 6 is goin g to take me some time...ging to change it...not what i want it to be...you guys could give me some ideas, that would be great..

toboegurl


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Refer to chapter one

Chapter 6

It has been a few days since Toboe and Rikku's fight and they seem to be getting along better. Rikku was having very bad stomach aches every once and a while throughout the day. Toboe had a feeling that something wasn't right, that her stomach aches were more than stomach aches. He couldn't explain why he felt this, but something was wrong. He could sense it when ever he was near her.

"Rikku!" yelled Toboe.

Rikku had fallen and was unconscious. Toboe rushed over to her side and put her on his lap. "RIKKU! WAKE UP! YOU CAN'T LEAVE ME!" Toboe's eyes began to fill with tears. He then stood up and carried Rikku in his arms, cradling her like a baby. "KIBA! WE HAVE TO FIND A HOSPITAL! NOW! Something is wrong with her, and we have to find out before something bad happens to her. I mean, worse than this."

"Toboe, don't worry. We'll do what we can to help her." comforted Blue. "She'll be fine, I promise."

Toboe began to run with Rikku in his arms. Tears of worry were streaming down his face. He ran until he couldn't run anymore. His legs gave in and he fell to the floor. He tried to get up, push himself to continue on until he reached a town. His mind was telling him to keep going, but his body said to stay put. He gently laid Rikku down and sat up against a tree.

"Rikku, please don't leave me." he whispered to her. "You were the first person to understand me, like me for who I am and…and…" he couldn't finish his sentence and his eyes overflowed with tears. A moment later he heard a soft voice speaking to him. He went and sat next to Rikku. "Rikku? Is that you?" his eyes and nose were now red. He waited a moment, hoping that she would respond back to him. Toboe. "Rikku! Is that you?" The voice sounded familiar, but he realized that it wasn't Rikku's. "Who are you? What do you want from me?"

TBC…………

Hope you all like it. Plz R&R. ch. 7 up soon


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Refer to chapter one.

Chapter 7  
The Mysterious Voice

Toboe becomes more curious as this voice was still calling him. He scooped Rikku in his arms and followed the voices. He was lead deep into a cavern. At this point, he set Rikku down, and followed the voice. It seemed to be telling him which way to go, as if it wanted him to find the owner of the voice. Many twist and turns later, he found himself quite lost in a maze of rocks. The voice had stopped. Toboe looked around, trying to remember which way he came from. He tried to work his way back to Rikku, but it seemed like he was going in circles. I hope that Rikku's okay, he thought to himself. He sat against a wall, his knees pulled up to his chest. He then closed his eyes and went to sleep.

Rikku woke up in a metal cage. She scanned the area to see if Toboe or anyone else she knew was there. There was someone there that looked somewhat familiar. He had a dark hooded cloak that reached to floor. There was something about him that was eerie and evil. He approached Rikku and set his hand on top of the cage.

"Well, what do we have here?" the strange man said. His voice was deep and creepy. "What are you…………scared?" his comment sent waves of fear down her spine. "You put us on quite a hunt young lady. We've been worried, wondering if your okay." He slowly took his hood off, revealing his young face.

"HENRY! It…it's you. WHAT SO YOU WANT!" she screamed as she grabbed the bars from her prison.

"I know that you're pregnant, and that your children will become mine. They will be the ruler of everything evil in this world. And there is nothing you can do to prevent me from doing this."

"NO! Leave me alone!" She struggled to get out of her confinement. "Let me out! I want to…to…to see Toboe!" There was an awkward pause and a puzzled look on Henry's face. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM!"

He paced back and forth in front of her, stops and kneels down. "Nothing…….yet."

"Leave him out of this! Please…..don't…..don't hurt him." She fell limp, tears falling off her face. "What do you want from me?" her voice slow and demanding.

TBC………..

Plz R&R. chapter 8 up ASAP.


	8. Chapter 8

here is the next chapter

Disclaimer: Refer to chapter one.

Chapter 8

Before I begin this chapter I would like to thank Kunai for starting me up again and getting me out of the writers block………at least for a while…I hope. This is the chapter that Kunai did and thanks to all of my wonderful fans…he it goes

"I'm serious Henry, let me go! You had better not do anything to Tobo0e or you can consider my children dead, along with your mopes of them going in your evil footsteps! I would rather die and them go with me, than you succeed." By this time, anger was raging inside her.

"What about Toboe?" said Henry. Rikku suddenly stopped and pondered deeply. "That's what I thought. Well, let us see if you really mean what you say. In the meanwhile, I'm going on a hunting trip" An evil glare was directed towards her and he slowly walks out and fades out of the scene.

Toboe wakes up and all that he can remember is cradling asleep in a dark cave and trying to find Rikku.

"Oh NO!" Toboe said. "Crap, I have to find her before something bad happens to her. Damn, I should have never set her down! I have to hurry before something happens to her! Slam Toboe is suddenly weighlayed to the ground out of nowhere.

"Perhaps you should worry about yourself right now Toboe, before something happens to you." Henry said.

"Who the HELL ARE YOU! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH RIKKU YOU BASTARD! TELL ME OR I SHALL KILL YOU! I SWEAR IT!" yelled Toboe

"You will never know what happened to her Toboe…………Cause you will never escape me ALIVE…………………

TBC…………………

Thanks again to Kunai  
This entire chapter was made up by him.  
R&R chapter 9 up ASAP


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own Wolf's Rain or any of the characters except Rikku.

Chapter 9

The thoughts of never seeing Rikku and never being there with his children were cycling through his mind. He couldn't see her go through that kind of pain. He started to think what his Henry guy would do to her if he really couldn't escape. Anger grew in his face; from the looks of it pain dwelled inside of him, pain that could not be described. He finally decided to let his human "shield" down and revealed his wolf form. He stood so that if he had to suddenly move in any direction, he could.

"Well, well. We're a little mad now are we?" snarled Henry

This made Toboe even madder and out of instinct he jolted after Henry. His mouth was wide open and he was ready to taste his soft flesh. He wasn't going to go easy on him' he was doing this to protect Rikku and his pups. As he approached Henry, he clamped his jaws around his shoulder so hard that the only thing that Henry could do was thrust himself against the rock wall. Toboe happened to be in-between the wall and Henry, and he loosened his grip so that his battered body fell to the ground. He was limp, and he tried to force himself up but he couldn't. He was too injured to do so. Henry continued to abuse the poor defenseless pup as he lay on the ground. As Henry was doing this something happened to fall out of his pocket and on to the hard floor. He didn't notice it because he was too busy hurting the poor wolf. After a while, Henry decided that his work there was completed, and walked off in the direction that he came from.

"UHH! I…have to…get to her…before he…hurts her…aaaahhhh!" Toboe said to himself. He saw something that was on the floor, but it wasn't there before. "Huh, what…what is this?" he picked the thing up. On the screen there was a red flashing light that appeared to be moving. He had a good feeling that the dot was Rikku and this machine could get him to her. He gathered up enough strength to walk. He followed the dot on the screen and he began his journey to retrieve his true love.

TBC….I hope you all liked it and the next chapter will be up ASAP. I promise!

toboegurl


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

While Toboe is beginning to work his way to Rikku, Henry has other plans. As Henry enters the cave where he left Rikku, he approaches the cage that she is being held in. He unlocks the cage and leads her out of the cave and into his mansion. As they enter his house, he takes her into his bedroom. This room is located at the end of the hall. The presence around them is dark and mysterious. There are chains and locks and whips galore, all over the walls. He grabs some ropes and handcuffs. He set Rikku on the king size bed, then he attached the handcuffs to her wrists and the bed posts. Then he tied the ropes to her ankles and tied them to a lower posts of the bed. Rikku was struggling, trying to free herself. Henry then climbed on top of her and pressed his lips against hers. She turned her head, trying to get away from him.

"What's wrong? I'm not good enough for you?" asked Henry as he sat up and removed his clothing. He slowly put his hand under Rikku's shirt. He ripped her shirt into two, same with her panties. Next he worked with her bra. After a few agonizing minutes, he managed to get it off. She happened to notice he was having an erection and she knew what was to come. She didn't want him to, but there was nothing that she could do to prevent him from going through with his actions. He slowly lowered himself down so his body was flat against hers. He moved his hands ontop of her breasts and began playing with them. He then positioned himself so that he was able to enter her. Rikku tried to keep the moaning to herself, but it seemed that couldn't. He would enter and exit her as slowly as possible. The next thing that he knew was that his bedroom door was knocked to the ground.

TBC...

Hope you all liked it and please R&R. next chapter up ASAP!


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

As Henry turned to see who was at his bedroom door, he fell off the bed. He stared in the entrance of his room in amazement. He then sat up quickly on the hard floor.

ow did you...I thought I...but when?" Henry said while stumbling to stand up.

Speechless now aren't we?" said Kiba. Toboe was seen limping through the doorway. He saw Rikku confined to the bed, and he rushed over to her. "Rikku!" he screamed. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER? Rikku, are you ok?" There were tears rolling down her face. Toboe untied the ropes from her ankles, and tried to free her arms. "HENRY! WHERE ARE THE KEYS TO THE HANDCUFFS?" screamed Toboe.

Henry was just walking in circles and ignoring everything that was happening around him.

"HENRY! WHERE ARE THEY?" Toboe got up and jolted after him. He grabed him by his throat and threw him against the wall. Anger was raging inside of Toboe's eyes. "I am going to ask you one more time and I better get an answer. Where are the keys to unlock Rikku from the handcuffs?" Toboe continued to stare into Henry's eyes. "ANSWER ME!" He slammed him against the wall once more.

"The keys. Now where did I put those things?" Henry was trying to set Toboe off. Trying to see if he would be "wolf" enough to go through with hurting him.

"Toboe, it's not worth it, not now at least." said Hige

"NO HIGE. YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT HE DID TO HER! ONCE HE DID THIS TO HER, HE KNEW THAT I WOULD BE COMING! HE THOUGHT THAT HE HAD KILLED ME, BUT HE DIDN'T! MY LOVE FOR RIKKU WAS WHAT KEPT ME GOING ON! NOTHING IS GOING TO STOP ME FROM GETTING REVENGE FOR WHAT HE HAS DONE!" screamed Toboe.

"Toboe, you kill me and she will never get free" reminded Henry

"I shall let you go if you only tell me where the keys are!"

"I think I will let you suffer, I can tell you that they are in this room."

"I DON'T HAVE TIME FOR THIS! KIBA, HIGE, TSUME, START LOOKING!"

"Toboe, they could be anywhere! It could take us all night. Henry then could sneak his way out." commented Hige

"Just do it and I'll keep an eye on him!" demanded Toboe.

TBC...

oooooo! getting very intresting, wouldn't you agree. Plz R&R


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Toboe goes near a dresser and shuffles through the clothes. He finds something decent for Henry to wear. "Here, put these on before i throw up." demands Toboe as he throws the clothes towards Henry. While everyone is looking for some sort of keys, Toboe is keeping a close watch of Henry. Blue was rushing towards Toboe with something in her hands.

"Toboe, I think I found them." said Blue as she handed Toboe the keys. Toboe rushes over to Rikku's poor, abused body and inserts the keys into the handcuffs. As soon as she was set free, she wrapped her arms around his neck. She began to cry even harder than before as she spoke softly to him. "Toboe, please...don't leave me!" she pleaded.

"Don't worry, I'm here. I won't let you go. Nothing is going to happen" He embraced her as she was crying and pleading for him to never let her go. Toboe called for Blue to come over to them. _Will you please tell Kiba to do anything in his will to get revenge on Henry for hurting her?_ whispered Toboe.

_Don't worry Toboe, revenge will be begotten._ Blue assured Toboe.

Hot tears were rolling down Rikku's eyes as she was still holding onto Toboe. The revenge that Tobe wanted was sent to Henry, he was killed instantly by one of Kiba's fierce throat bites. Toboe carried Rikku out of the building and all the way to paradise. Their journey was long and rough but they finally made it.

"Toboe, we're finally here." exclaimed Rikku

"Wow, we made it." said Toboe Rikku flinched a bit in his arms. "Rikku, whats wrong?"

Rikku holds her hands over her stomach as she feels the pups move from inside her. "I think its time." Her water had broken as Toboe had set her down.

A couple days later, Rikku had her pups. There were three females and two males. They all had traits from both of their parents. They were half lynx, half wolf. The females had lynx ears while the males had wolf, but there was one of exception. There was one female with wolf ears and one male with lynx ears.

And so, the gang finally made it to paradise, and a few more arrived later on. So they lived happily ever after.

THE END


	13. New Storycontinuation of TOBOE FINDS L

To all the fans of this story...wouldn't you like to know how the pups are doing? Well you don't have to wonder anymore...because the second part of this story is coming up. You will go with the pups on their own adventure into the "real" world...they manage to get out of paradise, and find out what the adults have to do to find them. LIFE'S DISCOVERY coming soon.


End file.
